Edward & Bella: In The Room
by Irene Moriarty
Summary: How Charlie finds out about Edward sneaking into Bella's room! Jasper & Emmett make an appearance! Chaos continues! Cute one-shot! Please read and review! This one-shot is taken out of my other story Alice & Jasper: A Supernatural Love Story Enjoy!


**This chapter is now up and running. This chapter is the second chapter in my story (Alice & Jasper: A Supernatural Love Story) I thought it could work as a one-shot! Anyway, this chapter is me just having a little fun. Hope you enjoy!**

** Unexpected**

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting in my study as the dim moonlight shone through the curtains. I was sitting, only sitting. Then I felt a wave of irritation coming from upstairs. I knew it was coming, the screaming...

"Emmett! Let. Go. Of. My. HAIR!" Rosalie shouted from upstairs.

...and there it was. Ugh! To think I was actually relaxed in this house.

"Why should I..." Emmett answered "...OW! Fine." he gave up. I stood up, hearing Emmett's stomping on the staircase. Moments later he was sitting then at the foot of the stairs, rubbing his head. I smiled at him when he looked up.

"Hay bro! Howzit!" he said standing up. He probably didn't want me to see him in "women inflicted" pain.

"Great thanks. Rosalie doesn't like it when people mess with her hair, you know?" I answered him.

"Oh I know." He said rubbing his head again. "That girl is gonna be the death of me." He added jokingly. I could feel that he was eager about something, probably to run away to South America or something.

"You know what? Lets escape from here!" I knew it "Let's go hunting! That's manly, isn't it?"

I just smiled.

"Let's get Edward and go!" he said, now bouncing around with anticipation.

I didn't even get a chance to answer when he pulled me out of the window and started running

"Emmett!" I shouted feebly as he pulled me.

Moments later we were at Bella's front door. He made a movement to knock on the door.

"No!" I hissed at him "Charlie doesn't know about Edward being in Bella's room!"

But no it was too late. He knocked. I smacked him on the back of the head just before the door opened.

**Edward's POV**

Me and Bella were lying on her bed, as we do every night. She was almost asleep, lying against my chest. I closed my eyes, and began to think about her. The first time I saw her, the first time she spoke to me, the first time we kissed. I was so deep in thought that nothing around me, bothered me at all. I was completely and totally relaxed. I didn't open my eyes as I lend in to kiss the top of Bella's head. She was so soft, so warm. This moment was perfect.

Then...Bella's bedroom door opened.

**Charlie's POV**

Me, Oh I was watching TV of course. Nothing better to do on a Thursday night. Nothing better to do on any night actually. I stretched out across the couch. I checked my watch to see that it is 22:00, what's that again? Oh right, ten o' clock. I reluctantly stood up from the couch, turning of the flat screen, my flat screen. I was at the foot of the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Who in the hell would be here at this time of night? I turned around to open the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and had a sudden thought. What if it was that boy, Edwin. I froze on the spot for a second but opened the door slowly and hesitantly.

It wasn't Edwin, no wait...Edward, it was his brothers. I couldn't remember their names, but I knew they were his brothers. The large one was hopping up and down on spot. The other one had his face buried in his hand, shaking his head.

"I am so sorry about this..." the blonde one said sympathetically.

I was confused. Even more confused when the large one ran past me up the stairs. I quickly followed. He opened one door, which was my bedroom door. He popped his head in, closed it immediately and went to Bella's bedroom door. He quickly opened the door and jumped inside. I looked around him, into my daughter's bedroom.

_WHAT? _I screamed mentally. Edward looked up and looked at me with great horror in his eyes. He stood up more quickly than I thought possible.

"Tada!" the large one screamed, doing jazz hands. "Let's go!"

In that moment Bella woke up and turned to look at who screamed. She looked at me with the same horror in her eyes. She stood up more slowly, carefully, as if waiting for me to snap at any moment. I just stared, dumbfounded.

"Charlie?" she said carefully, holding one hand in front of her and the other in a defensive way in front of Edward. I just stared again.

"Emmett!" Edward screamed at the large one.

"What I do?" the large one, apparently called Emmet, asked stupidly.

"What didn't you do?" he screamed back at him.

"Bella...he...room...here...?" I said, my voice escaping me. "What...the...hell...?

Bella looked at me, lost for words. Emmett then broke the silence.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's GO already!" He ran in and took Edward by the wrist, dragging him out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. The blonde one was still standing there sympathetically and shrugged. Bella looked at me again then finally spoke.

"Emmett! Guys! I'm coming with you!" she stood up quickly, took a jacket from on her desk, and darted out the door with them. The blonde one turned around, waved a sad little wave and closed the door behind him. I heard them talking outside.

"Emmett, why in the name of all that is holy didn't you just come in through the window?" A voice that sounded like Edward's said franticly.

"Because that would be rude." Emmett answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

Bella shrugged and they all were just gone.

* * *

**Please review this chapter! Please! Or I WILL send the evil night vampires at my disposal! (hence evil laugh)**


End file.
